Mi primer amor
by clariee
Summary: Su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me hacia olvidar todo, adoraba su sonrisa pero cuanto tiempo podria seguir ocultandolo, cuanto tiempo más podria seguir amandote en secreto...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! chic s, porque no, este es mi primer fanfic es sobre una de mis parejas fovoritas de digimon hikari y takeru, porfa dejen reviews asi me animan mas jejeje y si no les gusta la historia porfa diganmelo para poder mejorar la disfruten.

Buno la historiaes poco despues de haber derrotado a molonmyotismon jejeje bueno digimon no me pertece y tampoco sus personajes pero si la trama de la historia.

Ok enjoy it!

_**CAPITULO 1. Takeru Takaishi**_

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido, me habría gustado poder dormir un poco pero ultimamente eso era imposible, me dispuse a levantarme y darme un baño, me gire y mi corazón se lleno de felicidad al ver a patamon, aún dormido, a mi lado, sa pequeña cabeza caía divertida por el extremo de la camalo tome y lo acomode bien, me duche y baje a desayunar.

Mamá estaba en su computadora terminando un reportaje.

-Buenos días madre- salude amablemente.

-oh!, Takeru ya estas despierto, iba a subir a llamarte el desayuno esta en la mesa hijo.

Me dirigi a la mesa y comi sin pensar si quiera en lo que entraba a mi boca, caray ultimamente me cuesta tanto concentrarme todo por pensar en...

-Takeru, más tarde podrías pasar por mi, quiero que comamos juntos.

-Si mamá, te veo a las 4:00 entonces hoy tengo practica de baloncesto.-

Vaya, apenas y escuche a mi madre a í de casa y me encontre con Miyako y Cody como todas las mañanas y nos fuimos juntos a la escuela.

Al llegar al salón encontre a Hikari con Daisuke, este hacia reir a Kari a carcajadas, sonreí para mis adentros, me gustaba su sonrisa era tan cálida... En ese momento Kari me vió sin moverme.

-Buenos días TK, daivis me está contando lo que le sucedió hoy en la mañana- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

Adoro su so risa y sus ojos, son preciosos pero nunca me verán a mi...

Terminaron las clases y me fui directo a mi practica de baloncesto estaba en los vestidores cuan apareció Davis.

-que tal el entrenamiento TK?- preguntó Davis entusiasmado.

- Pues creo que estuvo bien, hay problemas con las posiciones de cada uno pero el entrenador dijo que mañana lo tendrá resuelto- respondi pensativo.

-Pues mi practica apenas va a comenzar, y claro que sabemos cual será el resultado-Davis siempre presumía por sus habilidades en el soccer- por cierto, no te tocaba la limpieza junto con Kari?

Mi mente quedo en blanco durante unos segundos, como pude olvidarlo? Tome mi mochila y salí corriendo. Escuche que Davis gritaba algo perono entendi que fue, alllegar al salón Kari estaba limpiando el pizarrón.

-Kari lo lamento, tuve practica de baloncesto y...

-Lo se TK, no era necesario que vinieras, ya casi termino- me dijo amablemente.

-Gracias Kari, bueno te ayudaré a terminar-

Terminamos de limpiar el salón en silencia mientras Kari tarareaba una canción.

-Ahh!, estoy agotada- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Igual yo...Kari...ya es tarde, te acompañare a tu casa- dije con timidez

-Es verdad, gracias TK-

En el camino Kari meestuvo contando lo que pasó en la mañana, al parecer mi hermano y Davis tuvieron que emprender una huída alencontrarse con Jun, la cual no les salió como esperaban jajaja pobre Matt esa chica sigue obsesionada con él.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa y ella me volteó a ver con esa maravillosa sonrisa suya.

-Muchas gracias por haberme traído TK-

-Denada, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que ya estas segura en tu casa y gracias por haberme ayudado hoy con la limpieza-le dije devolviendole la sonrisa

-No te preocupes TK, se que tienes poco tiempo por los entrenamientos de baloncesto y aún así llegaste a ayudarme-

-Bueno en realidad fue gracias a Davis, el me lo recordó, estaba tan cansado después del entrenamiento que lo había olvidado, lo siento Kari- dije totalmente apenado, como pude olvidarlo, una tarde con kari y lo olvide...

-Davis siempre esta muy atento de eso creo que mañana se lo agradecere...

La puerta de los Kamiya se abrió y Tai se asomo por ella.

-Kari,TK, así queran ustedes, escuchamos ruido y mi mamá se preocupó así que salí a ver, que bien que son ustedes-

-Hermano, salimos tarde de la escuela, hací que TK se ofreció a traerme a casa-le dijo ella, en sus ojos se podía ver todo el cariño que siente por su hermano, como me verá a mi? Sus ojos brillarán de la misma forma? Diferente? O quiza ni siquiera brillen?...

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana TK-Tai interrumpió de repente mis pensamientos, a lo cual solo pude sonreir- No quieres pasar,mamá horneo un pastel planea servirlo en cuanto llegue papá pero descuida ya casi son las 7 no debe tardar-

LAS 7! MI MADRE VA A MATARME!

-Oh no! Gracias Tai pero quede de pasar por mi mamá y ya se me hizó tarde- dije sintiendome culpable- pero gracias.

-Descuida, vete con cuidado- dijo Kari tiernamente.

-si gracias Kari- dije sin mirarla a los ojos sabia que si lo hacia desearía quedarme con ella y eso no era posible

-Y muchas gracias por traer a Kari, se que está segura contigo, regresa con mucho cuidado o Matt me matará- dijo Tai Risueño.

-si, hasta mañana-dije al mismo tiempo que me despedia con un gesto de la mano.

Los vi entrar a su departamento y camine hacia el trabajo de mamá, ahh debía estar muy enojada pero en verdad yo estaba feliz pase toda la tarde con Kari mirando sus ojos y aque sonrisa que volvía confuso todo en mi mente, la cual causaba mi desvelos y mi falta de atención y Tai había dicho que confiaba en que yo cuidaría buen de su hermana ...eso significa algo no?... Hay voy otra vez mejor me doy prisa. Pero siempre me preguntaré que es lo que siente Kari?

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, descuiden la historia se pondrá más interesente espero sus reviews y sus criticas si eso necesito porfa no sean muy duros.**_

_**Bueno en la historia se veran otras parejas como Matt y Sora o Tai y Mimi, Ken y Yolei y serán narrados de diferentes perspectivas, haber quien toca mañana**_

_**Por cierto puse los nombres completos al principio por si alguien no los sabia.**_

_**Bueno espero les halla gustado ciaooo cuidense espero sus reviews.**_

_**MATTYSORA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola chicos! Bueno este es el segundo capi espero les guste y que lo lean mas porfavor! Jejejeje porfa dejen mas reviews y espero disfruten la historia.**_

_**Digimon no me pertece ni sus personajes pero la trama de la historia si.**_

_**CAPITULO 2.- Hikari Yagami.**_

Papá llego un poco molesto parece que no le fue muy bien en el trabajo, y además hoy hubo mucho tráfico, lo bueno que mamá siempre sabe cómo calmarlo, hoy horneo un pastel, olvidando un momento la dieta saludable, de vainilla y crema batida, ¡estaba delicioso! Eso relajó a papá.

Comimos el pastel con una animada conversación mamá y mi hermano son muy divertidos, hace tanto que no me reía tanto.

Al terminar mi hermano y yo recogimos la mesa, mientras nuestros padres se dirigían a la sala, le tocó lavar los platos a mi hermano ¡qué bien, porque son demasiados! Dejé a mi hermano lavando y me dirigí a la sala; vi a mamá y papá jugando, él le hacía cosquillas y ella trataba de alejarse riendo.

-¡Ay no, ay no!- gritaba mamá entre carcajadas, papá solo sonreía al mismo tiempo que decía ¡no escaparas!, en ese momento papá se quedó mirándola, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, mamá dejó de reír pero una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-eres hermosa- susurró papá antes de rozar sus labios.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación, no quería interrumpirlos, me gustó verlos así tiernos el uno con el otro a pesar de los años… ¿algún día podré conocer a alguien y vivir de la misma forma? Donde a pesar de los años el amor no termine si no se fortalezca…quiero pensar que sí Oh! Que feliz sería si en verdad pudiera encontrarlo…un nuevo pensamiento vino a mi mente T.K. ¿habrá llegada a su casa? Tome mi celular eran las 9:37pm, respire hondo y marqué el número de T.K. rin…rin…rin…

-¿diga?-contestó una voz adormilada.

-Oh! T.K. soy Kari, ¿te desperté?- espero no haberlo hecho, aunque me sentí un poco extraña haciendo esa pregunta, creo que ya era obvio.

-Descuida, no importa ¿te encuentras bien Kari?- su voz sonaba preocupada, por alguna razón mi corazón se alegró al pensar que le preocupaba…

-Sí, estoy bien pero me quede preocupada ¿no se enojó tu mamá?-

-vaya, era eso, púes se molestó un poco pero al final estuvo de acuerdo en que te haya llevado a tu casa-

-ahh, me alegro no quería causarte problemas T.K.-sentí un gran alivio- muchas gracias

-No es ningún problema Kari- soltó un bostezó- disculpa.

Se me escapo una risita, era tan temprano pero creo que el no pudo oírla.

-Vuelve a dormir T.K salúdame a tu madre, muchas gracias por todo descansa y…

En ese momento dejé de oírlo, había colgado me quede mirando el celular pensando en el porque me había colgado sin despedirse.

-¿kari estas bien?- la voz de gatomon me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si gatomon, ¿tienes hambre?- su tierna mirada se posó en mi rostro- te traje pastel y fideos.

-gracias Kari!- la comida la entusiasmo mucho, mientras comía le rascaba el cuello y miraba por la ventana y sin darme cuenta empecé a pensar en él, en su rostro cuando apareció en el salón se veía angustiado y estaba cubierto de sudor, debió correr muy rápido ese pensamiento hizo latir mi corazón más deprisa acaso.. ¿Fue por mí?...o por nuestra amistad, T.K. siempre ha sido un caballero…debió ser por eso…ese pensamiento causo un pinchazo de dolor en mi pecho ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa T.K para mí? Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

-¡Kari, Kari!- la voz de gatomon sonaba muy lejos- kari es que hoy no vas a ir a la escuela.

Me incorpore sobresaltada, mire el reloj 8:00am, -Ya es muy tarde- grité.

Me levante notando dolor en mi cuello, genial me dormí sobre el escritorio.

-Perdona Kari intente moverte pero no lo logre y jamás te despertaste así que solo te tape- gatomon se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Me duche y salí corriendo de casa, papá me alcanzó y me llevo en auto hasta la escuela, no era lejos pero me ahorro tiempo.

Al entrar Eimi una gran amiga me estaba esperando, nos sentamos juntas como siempre y me preguntó qué había pasado, me dispuse a contarle lo sucedido cuando…

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy les tengo una noticia llegó a la escuela una alumna nueva, viene de intercambió por lo que les pido sean amables con ella-el titular miró hacia la puerta- pasa por favor.

Una hermosa niña entró tímidamente al aula, tenía sus brazos sosteniendo su mochila la cual descansaba sobre su pecho, su piel era muy blanca, tenía unos grandes y preciosos ojos grises, un largo, ondulado y brillante cabello negro. Inclino su cabeza un poco y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Maeko, espero llevarme muy bien con todos- dijo ruborizándose levemente.

La clase soltó una exclamación, yo no era la única asombrada.

-Bienvenida Maeko, tus padres me pidieron buscarte un lugar al frente, veamos…siéntate junto a T.K., joven Asahi cámbiese de lugar con el joven Eita por favor.

Asahi disgustado dirigió a T.K. una melancólica mirada y se fue al último lugar.

Maeko tomó el lugar de Asahi, giró su rostro hacia T.K. este le sonrió y le dijo unas palabras que no alcance a oír, Maeko abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el rubor recorrió todo su rostro mientras su mirada se perdía en la de T.K.

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, lamento hacerlo tan cortito pero mañana tengo examen y no me dio mucho tiempo, bueno espero les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews **_

_**Clariee **_

_**Antes mattysora.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicos! Bueno la próxima semana estoy en exámenes totalmente entonces no podre actualizar por unas tres semanitas espero que lean mi fic y porfa dejen más reviews!**_

_**Digimon no me pertece ni sus personajes, pero la trama de la historia si.**_

_**Aw por cierto les había comentado que este fic iba a tener varias parejas como michi o el kenyako y ps bueno una pareja ya formada claro el sorato, por lo que esta historia va a ser narrada por diferentes personajes! Espero no confundirlos **_

_**Ah! por cierto, casi lo olvido, ken se transfirió de cole al de tk y kari y está en su salón ya solo falta un mes para que terminen su ciclo escolar y entren a sexto! Jejeje ok ahora si :D**_

**CAPITULO 3 KEN ICHIJOUJI**

Vaya! Todos parecían bastante impresionados con la chica nueva, Maeko, es linda cierto pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta…..

Voltee a ver a Davis para preguntarle si sentía lo mismo sin embargo sus ojos estaban puestos en Maeko, sus mejilla estaban teñidas por un ligero rubor, vaya que rápido!

Me gire a mirar el rostro de Maeko, no le vi nada extravagante, no entendia porque todos parecían estar embelesados con ella realmente hay chicas más bonitas, la mire fijamente sus ojos reflejaban la misma admiración que la de los chicos que la miraban a ella, eso me tomo descuidado, pero me sorprendi más al ver la causa T.K.; el miraba ya al pizarrón pero ella no podía despegar su mirada de él.

-Maldito T.K., ahora quiere conquistar a la chica nueva, y no se da cuenta que hay muchos chicos en este salón.- Davis perecía realmente enojado.

-por supuesto tu no estas interesado en ella, ¿no Davis?, tu quieres a Hikari- me puse un poco nervioso Davis jamás había dudado a Kari.

-Pero que dices Ichijouji, Kari es mi chica!- perecía realmente feliz al decir aquello.

No pude evitar reír un poco, después de todo Davis siempre ha sido igual.

Oh! Olvidé que estamos sentados cerca de Kari, espero no nos haya oído, con el tono de voz de Davis seguro que ya nos escuchó, voltee a ver a Kari y… su rostro parecía angustiado, preocupado, realmente parecía como si estuviera ¿sufriendo?; su mirada se dirigía hacia un punto en concreto, parecía que ni siquiera pestañeaba seguí la dirección de su mirada… oh no! T.K y Maeko, T.K. se había percatado de la mirada de Maeko y este le dirigió una sonrisa provocando el aumento de temperatura de Maeko, pero aumentando el sufrimiento de Kari, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué parece que Kari sufre con todo esto? Espero no sea lo que me imagino, y que solo se preocupe por que el es su mejor amigo, de lo contrario Davis estaría muy triste.

La campana sonó en ese instante y todos salimos a la clase de deportes, nuestro profesor había sufrido una contractura muscular a nivel de las vértebras dorsales y lumbares por lo que no podía dar clases, nuestra suplente era una buena persona, pero al ser joven olvidaba a veces su trabajo y s encontraba charlando animadamente con las alumnas.

Hoy vimos lanzamiento de disco, soy realmente malo, a veces extraño lo bien que me salía antes todo, era tan sencillo, pero estoy mejor así ahora tengo amigos, ya no estoy solo y además está Miyako que siempre está apoyándome.

La profesora nos puso en parejas y para la mala suerte de Kari le tocó con Maeko.

Para mi fortuna me tocó con T.K., me agrada es muy tranquilo y con un sentido del humor bastante divertido claro que no a los extremos de Davis.

Ahora teníamos que pasarnos el disco entre ambos compañeros antes de lanzarlo, una actividad bastente fuera de lo normal jamás habíamos hecho algo como esto.

Vaya! T.K. es muy bueno el lanzó primero y vaya que es fuerte para su edad, ni siquiera Davis pudo igualarlo.

Es el turno de las chicas, sus discos son más ligeros que los nuestros, parecen un poco temerosas, poco a poco van pasando hasta que toca el turno de Kari.

Maeko lanzará, Kari posiciona muy bien el disco, lo pasa a Maeko, esta cae no sin antes sostenerse de Kari tirándola.

Un murmullo se alza sobre toda la clase, T.K. y yo nos acercamos para ayudarlas me dispuse a ayudar a Kari seguro que T.K ayudará a Maeko sin embargo T.K. corrió directamente a Kari le extendió la mano y la puso de pie, mientras yo ayudaba a Maeko.

-Kari, estas bien Kari?- el semblante de T.K. era de preocupación, de viva preocupación, sus ojos revelaban la gran angustia por la que estaba pasando.

-Estoy bien solo me raspe un poco la pierna- dijo esta aparentemente feliz de que T.K. le ayudará a ella y no a Maeko.

T.K. sonrió aliviado. –vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería- dijo mientras recargaba a Kari en su costado de forma que T.K. cargará con la mayor parte del peso de Kari.

-estas bien Maeko?- pregunte un poco cohibido, ella es extranjera y no se de que forma hablarle.

-si, muchas gracias- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.- Descuida puedo caminar no me sucedió nada-

-bien, entonces ten cuidado- dije mientras corría aliviado al otro extremo de la cancha mire hacia atrás y vi como Maeko miraba aun por donde T.K. y Kari habían desaparecido, sus ojos revelaban odio, odio puro.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, eso no es normal. Al terminar las clases encontramos a T.K. y Kari en el salón estaban esperándonos ya que el festival de fin de curso está próximo y debíamos terminar con los preparativos cuanto antes.

-debe ser un baile con tema- dijo Kari- eso es lo que nos pidió el titular, pero aún no se me ocurre que tema- parecía bastante estresada.

-Pues puede ser de rock & roll, a mi padre le encanta esa música y se bailar muy bien podría enseñarles, y así podríamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos Kari- Davis siempre es tan efusivo.

-Pues tu eres la delegada de la clase Kari, creo que estará bien si hablamos con el grupo y proponemos varias ideas y que ellos elijan la que más les guste- lo que decía T.K. tiene mucho más sentido, no podemos decidir un tema sin antes consultarlos.

-me parece bien podemos proponer la idea de Davis, por mi parte un baile de antifaces estaría muy bien.- Kari parecía emocionada ante esa idea.

-Vaya Kari!, los antifaces suenan bien y podría ser con vestidos de la época colonial, eso lo haría más al estilo de los antifaces.- T.K. también estaba entusiasmado.

-Si, T.K. nosotros somos los delegados de la clase podemos proponérselo.

-claro que sí Kari, mañana mismo se los comentamos- T.K también era el delegado y a pesar de que la mayoría de las chicas quieren a T.K., el carisma de Kari también influía sobre ellas por lo que generalmente ella lideraba las juntas.- Ken tu no has propuesto nada-

-Uhm…, pues por mi parte un baile de disfraces creó que también sería apropiado-

-bien!, ya está decidido, tenemos cuatro alternativas- Davis perecía un poco molesto de que Kari y T.K. estuvieran de acuerdo en todo.

Al llegar a las escaleras se encontraron con Yolei, los estaba esperando.

-vaya cuanto tardan!- parecía realmente aburrida, es tan linda- Cody ya se ha ido tenia practica de Kendo.

-si bien pues ya vámonos- dijo Davis muy irritado.

En la salida de la escuela alguien nos estaba esperando, Maeko se encontraba de pie recargada en el muro, al vernos se retiro y nos dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-Hola T.K., me preguntaba si podias enseñarme el camino, es que soy nueva en la ciudad y no se muy bien como llegar.

-Claro Maeko, chicos los veo mañana vayan con cuidado.- T.K. se cruzó junto a Maeko mientras sostenían una animada conversación.

La mirada de Kari se ensombreció reflejando una profunda tristeza.

-Bien Kari, yo te llevaré a tu casa- Davis la miró triunfante.

-lo siento Davis, yo pasaré a otro lugar antes de ir a casa, porfavor vayan con cuidado, se giro en dirección opuesta y hecho a correr.

-KARI!- Yolei parecía haberlo notado también- espera iré contigo- Yolei corrió detrás de ella. En verdad espero que la encuentre.

Camine con Davis la mayor parte del camino, al despedirnos subí a mi bicleta y continúe solo hasta llegar a mi casa.

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy chicos espero lo hayan disfrutado, la historia comenzará a ponerse más interesante, y no puse mucho del kenyako ya que ese tarda un poco más. Tal vez ni siquiera se desarrolle completamente pero si habrá varios encuentros. **_

_**Bueno tardare mucho en volver a actualizar espero sus reviews ciao!**_

_**clariee**_


	4. Amenaza

_**Hola chicos! Bueno hoy me tome un ratito para actualizar! Como ya pase mis materias jejeje ya tendré más tiempo, ah bueno este fic iba a ser de 15 capis pero lo voy a reducir a 5! Jejejeje es que estoy escribiendo un one shot bueno disfruten el capi!**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia. **_

**Cápitulo 4. Amenaza**

Las calles de Odiaba se encontraban vacías a excepción de una castaña, corría con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

El rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras unas diminutas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¡HIKARI!- la voz de Miyako resonaba en sus oídos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a impedirle ver el camino, en ese momento Kari se detuvo. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro sin voltear a ver a Miyako.

-Kari, ¿Qué te ocurrió, porqué corres de esa forma?- la voz de Miyako sonaba preocupada.

-Es que olvide que tengo algo que hacer, y ya tengo un poco de prisa sabes?- jámas fui buena mintiendo, de hecho odio las mentiras pero no quería que Miyako se enterará de lo que estaba sintiendo porque… a decir verdad ni yo misma lo entendía.

-Kari…

-Lo siento Yolei en verdad tengo que irme, te veré mañana en la escuela- le dirigí una mirada fugaz- pero muchas gracias por preocuparte, regresa bien a casa- grite mientras volvía a correr.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ah estaba cerca de la casa de mimi podría ir… no, siempre eh visto a mimi como una hermana pero jamás hemos tenido ese tipo de conversaciones…SORA! Sii Sora, siempre ha sido mi confidente y además es muy madura creo que ella podrá explicarme lo que me está pasando.

Se detuvo y camino hasta la parada de autobús, no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Sora, pero estaba agotada por haber corrido tanto, mientras viajaba en el autobús sus pensamientos se dirigieron al recuerdo de T.K. y… ella…la forma en que ella lo miraba… su corazón dio un vuelco.

No tardó en llegar a casa de Sora, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso en el que vivía Sora; tocó el timbre su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. La puerta se abrió, la madre de Sora al verla le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kari, que agradable sorpresa-

-Buenos días señora Takenouchi- también le sonreí, no sé porque pero me tranquilizó verla- me gustaría ver a Sora.

-Los siento mucho Kari, Sora tiene practica de tenis, pero puedes ir a buscarla a la cancha su entrenamiento termina en 20 minutos.-

-muchas gracias señora Takenouchi- hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salí corriendo.

Me tomó 5 minutos llegar a la cancha de tenis, Sora aún estaba practicando por lo que me dedique a observarla. Es bastante buena, creo que siempre se le dieron los deportes.

Sora volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras agitaba la mano y sonreía; estrecho la mano de su compañera y camino a mi encuentro.

Me puse de pie y la salude, en ese momento sentí muchas ganas de ponerme a llorar y creo que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por…

-Matt…-susurro Sora, gire mi cabeza y vaya! Era Matt creó que hablar con Sora ya no es una opción

-Buenas tardes Kari- dije el al percatarse de mi presencia- hola Sora- al mirarla sus ojos brillaron de una forma tan hermosa tan tierna.

-hola Matt- me sentí muy apenada estaba en medio de ¿una cita?- creo que los veré otro día.

-Pero ¿por qué?- Sora parecía sorprendida.

-es que prefiero que disfruten este día, tu y yo podemos hablar cualquier otro día.

-No Kari...

-Kari espera, yo tengo ensayo con la banda solo vine a saludar a Sora y a traerle un poco de agua- Mientras decía esto un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Matt, era la primera vez que veía a Matt sonrojado.

-se ha convertido en una rutina para nosotros- susurro Sora, que al contrario de Matt estaba totalmente roja.

Se me escapó una risita. Eran tan tiernos juntos.

Matt le ofreció la botella de agua, ella acepto con una sonrisa. Matt le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, se quedó admirándola por unos minutos mientras ella bebía agua, al terminar Matt tomó la botella vacía y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana…Sora- dijo mirándome de reojo.- cuídate mucho Kari-

-Adiós- dijimos ambas al unísono.

Sora tomó su maleta y se la cruzó en la espalda, era enorme. Tomo su mochila de la escuela, como podía cargar tantas cosas.

-¿te ayudó con eso? – se veía muy pesado.

-No quiero molestarte Kari, estoy acostumbrada no te preocupes- no me gustaba ver a Sora cargando tantas cosas- normalmente Matt me acompaña a casa y el carga todo por mí, aunque le he dicho que yo puedo ayudarlo a cargar algo siempre se niega.

-Pero tus entrenamientos no son todos los días ¿o si?-

-Últimamente si, se acerca una competencia así que tenemos que entrenar más, ahora también entrenamos los sábados- Sora realmente me sorprende- ¿te apetece tomar un helado Kari?, yo invito, hay una heladería a la vuelta.

Nos dirigimos a la heladería. Ambas pedimos un Parfait de fresas con café. Tomasmos asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del resto.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasa Kari?- el rostro de Sora refleja interés en mi.

-Bien, Sora no sé por dónde empezar- mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, comencé a retorcerme las manos.

-Tranquila Kari- Sora me miraba con dulzura- puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme lo que te esta pasando.

-Es que ni yo misma se lo que me está pasando- por lo que que proseguí a contarle todo.

-Vaya Kari! Así que era eso- la miré incrédula, alo que soloto una carcajada- Kari solo es que estas enamorada, Kari estas enamirada de T.K..

-¿enamo…rada?- en realidad creó que ya lo suponía pero que iba a hacer ahora y mi hermano como iba a reaccionar cuando se lo contará. La expresión de miedo debió de apoderarse de mi rostro porque Sora me tomó la mano.

-Descuida Kari T.K. es un buen chico, creo que hiciste una gran elección- su sonrisa relajó mi rostro- creo que tenemos buenos gustos, T.K. definitivamente es el mejor partido y tu Kari eres una niña hermosa y muy noble con unos hermosos sentimientos, que pueden conquistar muchos corazones.

Mi corazón se llenó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, siempre me hacía bien hablar con Sora.

-Gracias Sora, en realidad estoy un poco asustada.-

-es normal Kari, pero eso significa que estamos creciendo y el cambio es normal pero si da un poco de miedo al principio, sin embargo atrévete a conocerlo y dale una oportunidad al amor.-

-Si eso haré, ah y podrías guardar el secreto Sora, por favor, aun no quiero que mi hermano se entere.-

-Claro que si Kari, eso ya lo sabes- dijo mientras comia su helado- por cierto como va su baile?.-

-Pues mañana tenemos que hacer una votación, el baile tiene que ser temático, Davis lo quiere de rock & roll pero T.K. y yo creemos que es mejor de antifaces.-

-Los antifaces suenan mejor- una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios, sin duda a ella también le hacía gracia la idea de Davis.

Nos despedimos y cada una tomó su camino, yo estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos creo que Sora tiene mucha razón en todo lo que me dijo, eso me hizo muy feliz. Mire al frente y venía una pareja en frente de mi la chica tomaba un jugo, mientras él la miraba…él… oh por Dios! Es mi hermano Taichi! Pero quien es ella. Sus manos chocaban al caminar, no te como mi hermano quería tomarla de la mano pero no se atrevía, la chica miró de reojo su mano, era mimi, así es esa chica era mimi, sonrió al notar la mano de mi hermano; lo miró y tomó la mano de Taichi. Mi hermano volteo a verla sorprendido mientras mimi le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mimi volteo y se percató de que estaba observándolos.

-Kari…- creo que hoy eh interrumpido muchas cosas- no te habíamos visto- a pesar de eso sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Me alegra no haberlo arruinado.

-Kari, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- mi hermano se veía completamente apenado.

-Apenas ahorita, venía de comer un helado con Sora-

-¿Sora?- Mimi se veía feliz, en realidad irradiaba alegría- hoy tenia practica de tenis no es así?.

-Si justamente nos encontramos en la cancha de tenis-

- Creí que Yamato iría por ella, últimamente la cuida mucho- mimi estaba sonriendo, creo que aún le va a durar un tiempo.

-eso creo, hoy fue después de la práctica, pero tenía ensayo así que solo le llevo agua y se marchó.-

Los tres entramos a la casa.

-Ya llegamos mama-

-Bienvenidos, hola Mimi que gusto verte- dijo mirando a Mimi- hoy hice Dashi para la cena, espero te guste.

-claro que si señora Yagami, muchas gracias-

-Bien lavense las manos-

-Mamá yo salí con Sora, comeré más tarde- corrí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Sora hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente, al terminar la primer clase nos dispusimos a hablar con el grupo, todos acordamos que el baile de antifaces era la mejor opción, organizamos equipos de trabajo; uno se encargaría de la comida, otro de los adornos, otro de las luces y sonido, otro de la entrada de los invitados, etc.

Al terminar las clases guarde mi flauta en mi mochila y vi a Maeko con T.K.

-ayer me divertí mucho T.K., espero que podamos salir juntos pronto, creo que ambos nos la pasamos muy bien juntos.-

-me alegro Maeko- se limitó a decir T.K.

-Kari- gire mi cabeza a Davis- yo..me preguntaba… sabes que el torneo de futbol está cerca y me gustaría que hoy pudieras ver mi entrenamiento- estaba muy rojo, yo sabía lo que significaba para él.

-Claro que si Davis, iré informar la decisión al titular y voy a ver tu entrenamiento.-

-si Kari!- esta eufórico, salió gritando ¡yahoo!, eso me causo mucha gracia por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida.

-Adiós a todos- mire a T.K. y le sonreí, pero este se mantuvo serio con la mirada fija en mí, no respondió a mi sonrisa; eso me puso triste.

Después de ver al titular, caminaba a la cancha de tenis cuando escuche el sonido del balón de básquetbol en el gym. Entre en el gym solo un momento, ahí estaba él corriendo con el balón en ese momento encesto, todo su equipo estalló en gritos de júbilo mientras el chocaba las palmas con Asahi.

Me senté en las gradas, y lo seguí mirando por un rato más perdiéndome en sus ojos… siempre me habían gustado sus ojos, pero ahora había algo más algo que antes no había. El entrenador hizó sonar su silbato indicando que el entrenamiento había terminado. T.K. corrió hacía las gradas.

-¿te gustó el entrenamiento?- sus ojos se posaron en los míos, eso me dejó congelada por unos segundos.

-Si, has mejorado mucho T.K.-

-Vamos te acompañare- tomó su mochila y salimos juntos.

Estábamos platicando sobre su entrenamiento cuando…

-estuve esperándote- la voz de Davis sonaba triste, lo miré y su semblante reflejaba tristeza pero también enojó, entonces me percate que era porque estaba con T.K.

-Lo siento Davis, se me hizo tarde y…

-y tuviste tiempo para ver el entrenamiento de T.K.-

-¿Qué te sucede Davis?, Kari solo vio el final de mi entrenamiento-

-Si como sea- Davis se giró y comenzó a caminar.

-Davis…!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

T.K. me sonrió – ire a deterlo- y camino detrás de Davis.

No puedo creer que haya lastimado a Davis, lo olvidé por completo. Y ahora que podía hacer, le debo una disculpa, una gran disculpa.

-Vaya vaya!, creo que no eres tan inocente como todos piensa- mire a Maeko confundida, salió del gimnasio- hay y no hagas esa cara, que yo no me trago tu teatro.- se acercó a mi, podía oler su perfume, me tomo el mentón con su mano derecha haciéndome daño.

-Au, me duele- susurre.

-escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez, ¡ALEJATE DE T.K.!, él es mío comprendes, ¡MIO! Y no sabes de lo que soy capaz para defender mi propiedad.- soltó bruscamente mi rostro, me fulminó con la mirada y se marchó. Me quede ahí horrorizada, como paso esto, una chica de 11 años acaba de amenazarme. Me gire dispuesta a irme pero alguien estaba mirándome.

Cody mantenía su vista clavada en mi, ¿habrá visto algo?.

-Nos vemos mañana Cody, cuídate mucho y vete con cuidado- dije sin darle oportunidad de responder desaparecí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

_**Vaya creo que esta vez si me extendi, bueno eso es todo por hoy tal vez solo haga dos capis más, Kari no es una chica débil pero tampoco busca problemas por lo que no sabe como reaccionar ante esto. **_

_**Ok, como odio a Maeko jajaja me recuerda a una chica que me molestaba en la secundaria. **_

_**Bueno espero lo lean, plis dejen reviews.**_

_**Cuídense mucho. Ciao.**_

_**Clariee **_


	5. La pelea

_**Hola chicos! Hoy tuve un ratoo y qui les dejo el siguiente capi ya solo faltan dos capis para terminar espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia. **_

**Cápitulo 5. La Pelea**

Camina de regresó a casa, la lluvia empapaba mi rostro es una sensación agradable, me encanta está época del año, amo la lluvia tocando mi rostro; mi cuerpo se quejaba con cada pasó que daba, no debí dejarme llevar de esa forma, cerré los ojos y me detuve un momento esto despejaba mi mente… un sabor metálico inundó mi boca; abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que mi nariz sangraba, retome el camino, al llegar a casa estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche la voz de mi madre…había llegado temprano, no podía verme en ese estado me di la vuelta y salí de nuevo a las calles de Odaiba ¿A dónde iré? … con mi hermano… aunque no me apetecía escuchar sus bromas…a veces extraño como era mi hermano antes aunque ahora tiene a Sora y luce más feliz.

Llegue a casa de mi padre y mi hermano toque la puerta…ojala papá no esté en casa. La puerta se abrió y mi hermano asomó su cabeza.

-Takeru!- abrió completamente la puerta permitiéndome pasar- pero…¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- su cara refleja preocupación, hace años que no ponía esa cara para mí.

-Nada…

-Creo que tendré que llamar a mamá…

-No lo hagas Yamato!- grité de repente tan alto que mi hermano se sobresaltó- vengo de casa, no me atreví a entrar en estas condiciones…

-Bien, pero vas a decirme que fue lo que ocurrió- Mi hermano estaba serio muy serio.

-Tuve una pelea…con Daisuke- susurre por lo bajo esperando que no pudiera oírme.

Mi hermano me miró un momento antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Y nunca aprendiste a defenderte Takeru?- su tono burlón me molesto un poco, no venía con ánimo.

-Es…complicado…- le dije entre dientes.

-complicado?...¿por qué? – el rostro de Yamato volvió a su seriedad anterior.

-Pues…- si, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, llevaba tanto tiempo guardando esto en secreto, ya no podía más…era … doloroso; y quien mejor que mi hermano para contárselo, podía confiar en él sin ningún problema y sabía que a pesar de todo el me apoyaría.

******** FLASH BACK ********

Daisuke está sobre reaccionando, porque se enojaba con algo como eso.

Seguí a Daisuke hasta el patio trasero de la escuela, al llegar se detuvo a mitad de la cancha. Y se volvió a verme. Antes de que me dijera cualquier cosa iba a escucharme primero.

-Daisuke, Hikari no lo hizo a propósito solo se detuvo un momento, no tenías por qué hablarle de esa manera- le espete estaba muy enojado.

-¿Un momento?- me gritó- se quedó todo el entrenamiento-

- Aunque fuera como dices, no tenías por qué tratarla de ese modo- ya también empecé a gritar – ella estuvo en mi entrenamiento porque le apetecía verlo y seguro no calculo bien el tiempo, eso fue todo.

- Takeru, deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos-

- Hikari es… mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides y no puedo dejar que le hables así- deje de gritar no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

-Pues creo que el que está olvidando que es mi chica eres tu!-

-¿Tu chica?...- Hikari no me había mencionado nada de eso… talvéz por eso estaba hoy en el entrenamiento…quería hablar conmigo…una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón.

-Bueno… muy pronto lo será…Takeru por eso deja de meterte-

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Habían hablado? ¿Hikari lo había aceptado?, una oleada de terror me invadió… yo solo quiero que Hikari sea feliz, aunque ello signifique perderla para siempre pero… ¿no merecía intentarlo? Yo también merecía una oportunidad para luchar por ella… no, creo que ella ya ha elegido y yo… estoy en medio. No podía evitar que la nostalgia invadiera mi corazón la tristeza se comenzó a apoderar de mí. En verdad en esto iba a terminar, tantos años… de quererla en silencio… de cuidarla… de apoyarla… recuerdo mirarla mientras nadie podía notarlo y agachar la mirada cuando se volvía a mirarme, no podía dejar tantos años… no podía entregársela a él… no sin antes saber que luche e hice cuando pude por su amor.

-No puedo… permitir que eso pase…- lo dije firme y fuerte, decidido.

-¿Qué?- Daisuke parecía sorprendido ante mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Daisuke, en verdad te apreció, eres un buen amigo pero a ella… la amo- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Tú… ¿aun sabiendo lo que siento por ella?- la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo sentir miserable.

-Mis sentimientos aparecieron antes de conocerte Daisuke…

Frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, sin embargo no derramó ninguna.

No dijo nada más se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a golpearme, yo lo golpeé también, note que al igual que Daisuke estaba molesto, así estuvimos durante un rato, entonces me miro, sus ojos reflejaban agonía; el sufría porque sabía que ella elegiría a uno de los dos y no podíamos odiarnos por eso… el sentimiento de culpabilidad recorrió mi cuerpo; por alguna razón deje defenderme y le permití golpearme. Mi rostro y mi abdomen ardían por haber recibido tantos golpes; lo tome de los hombros y lo derribe hacía un lado… ninguno aguantaba más.

-Lo lamento…- susurre- pero a partir de ahora, pienso luchar por ella.

Daisuke no dijo nada se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, creí que no la aceptaría por eso me sorprendí al verlo estrechar mi mano.

-No pienses que te va a ser fácil, me esforzaré más que nunca, definitivamente quiero a Hikari- me espetó.

-Lo mismo digo-

Se dio la vuelta y lo vi desaparecer. No me moví en un buen rato, fue un momento en el que dije todo… por fin me he atrevido a confesarlo. Y claro que iba a luchar por ella, no podía imaginarme a Hikari con otro pero… también sabía que sin importar que, yo respetaría su decisión.

******** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ********

Mi hermano me observaba en silencio, después de un rato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo sabía- me soltó, eso me sorprendió demasiado.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- de repente me aterre- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-No, Takeru aunque no vivamos juntos te conozco muy bien, cuide de ti desde que éramos muy pequeños y… hace poco me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Hikari pero… esperaba que tú mismo me lo dijeras-

No supe que decir, el día de hoy habían pasado muchas cosas.

-Ella siempre me ha visto solamente como un buen amigo, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le confiese lo que siento por ella- quería ser totalmente honesto con mi hermano y contarle todas mis inquietudes.

-Hikari siempre ha sabido recibir los sentimientos de los demás, no puedo decirte con seguridad si vaya a aceptarlos y corresponderlos pero te aseguro que sabrá como recibirlos y conservarte a su lado, por eso no tienes de que preocuparte- fue como si mi hermano adivinará mi mayor temor… perderla de mi lado (aunque sea como amiga) ese era mi principal temor.

-Hermano…

-Takeru…realmente apestas…báñate- su sonrisa burlona regresó a su rostro, sin embargo está vez disfrute de ella.

Me di una ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, dolía cualquier lugar que tocará.

Al terminar de ducharme mi hermano puso pomada sobre las heridas.

-Si no quieres que nuestros padres lo noten… necesitaras un poco de maquillaje.- lo mire con cara de pocos amigos, él ya se reía a carcajadas.

La puerta sonó en eso momento.

-¿Será papá?-

-No, él tiene llaves, llamé a alguien para tu… problema- comenzó a reír otra vez.

En ese momento entró Sora, me alegro mucho verla estaba feliz con la relación que sostiene con mi hermano, a decir verdad Sora siempre me agrado demasiado. Pero jamás se me hizo el tipo de chica que usará cosas como maquillaje, siempre la vi demasiado natural. Sora me sonrió y detrás de ella apareció Mimi…claro ahora sí que tenía sentido.

-Hola Takeru- dijeron al unísono.

-Hola Sora, hola Mimi- susurre demasiado avergonzado, esperaba no tener que contarles.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Takeru?, te ves fatal-

-Un pleito con unos tipos, a las salida de la escuela, no es nada grave- les respondió mi hermano – solo que Takeru no quiere alarmar a mamá-

-Bien entonces más vale ocultar esto ya- Mimi saco de su bolso una estuchera enorme- te enseñare como hacerlo y te prestaré mi maquillaje, pero en una semana tendrás que devolvérmelo.-

Comenzó a aplicar una base, un corrector líquido, un corrector sólido y por último aplicó un polvo.

-Bien el polvo tendrás que retocarlo varias veces al día, así que tendrás que estar muy atento-

-gracias Mimi- me sentía realmente apenado por el hecho de usar maquillaje. Mi hermano se estuvo burlando durante la sesión de maquillaje y Sora le daba unos golpecitos en las costillas, pero ella también se veía divertida.

-Creo que ahora nos vamos, se está haciendo tarde- Mimi volteó a ver por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

-Yo las llevaré a su casa- tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves- espérame Takeru y ve haciendo la cena.

Sora y Mimi se acercaron y se despidieron de mí, cuando Sora se acercó a despedirse me miró fijamente, me sonrió y acarició mi cabello. Eso me hizo sentir bien fue como si tratara de decirme que no me preocupará ¿se me notaba tanto?, antes de salir Sora volteó a verme y fue como si tratará de decirme algo pero lo pensó mejor me sonrió y susurro "buenas noches Takeru" y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Me puse de pie y me mire al espejo…nada… mi rostro lucía normal. Me dispuse a hacer la cena, jamás había hecho la cena solo, pero siempre ayudaba a mi madre por lo que no tuve ningún problema.

Mi hermano no tardó tanto cuando llego yo acababa de terminar de hacer la cena.

-tenemos que avisarle a mamá, debe de estar preocupada- me dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar.

-Mamá, soy yo Yamato…

Deje de prestar atención a la llamada y prendí el televisor, no había nada interesante ya casi le daba toda la vuelta a los canales, cuando encontré una película romántica, "the notebook" me quede mirándola, nunca me habían gustado las películas románticas, pero ahora me sentía extrañamente identificado con ellas.

Cenamos mientras veíamos la película, al terminar acomode mi cama para poder dormir, papá llegó cansado así que ceno rápidamente y se fue a dormir, no noto nada extraño en mí, espero que Hikari no note nada mañana.

A la mañana siguiente las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, en la hora de la comida Asahi me contaba animadamente la película que había ido a aver al cine con Ryu un amigo nuestro, mire a Hikari, ella hablaba con sus amigas Eimi, Aiko, Miu, Yu y Kichi mientras hablaban ella no dejaba de sonreir, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, cuanto amo verla sonreír, se me olvida todo, y se ve tan tierna, hermosa, cálida… Hikari volteo su cabeza y se percato de que la miraba, yo le sonreí pero ella no me respondió, giró la cabeza ignorándome por completo. Daisuke miró toda la escena se puso de pie y fue a platicar con Hikari, ella lo saludó y entablaron una animada conversación…

_**Esto es todo el día de hoy, espero lo disfruten hehehe ah de la peli sé que la peli salió mucho después pero X hehehe me encanta esa peli so sad! uU pero tiene un final muy lindo y amo a Ryan Gosling. Heheheh además de que quien no se enamora de esa peli :D **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews especialmente a ivymon y alejhandora que han seguido mi historia desde que la publique. Muchas gracias a todas me animan a continuar esta historia :D **_

_**Bueno espero lo lean, plis dejen reviews.**_

_**Cuídense mucho. Ciao.**_

_**Clariee **_


End file.
